Morning Rituals
by blissfulpath
Summary: Kyouraku should really add body shots to the list of his morning rituals. Kyo/Uki yaoi fluff


**A/N: My first fanfic ever so I am a little nervous :) Of all the bleach characters these two really stuck out for me and I've grown to love them. Please enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Bleach**

**Morning Rituals**

**Kyouraku/Ukitake**

* * *

**Morning Rituals**

* * *

Kyouraku always found small amusement in the fact that he was the first one to wake up in the morning. In all the centuries of sharing a bed with his white haired companion he came to realize that his sweet Jyuushirou slept like a hibernating bear. But of course he never complained; Kyouraku enjoyed these small moments of tranquility as it became almost like a ritual.

First he would stretch and rub his eyes to the sun's morning rays, then turning over to gaze at his white haired companion's sleeping form and admiring the adorable peacefulness he found in the other man's face. Grabbing his sake next to the bed he poured himself a morning cheer and laid back against the pillows, pondering countless things in the quiet of the room while he waited for the shifting and quiet groans of his waking lover.

But on this particular morning Kyouraku had just finished his first cup and heaved a peaceful sigh. Stone gray eyes trailed their way to his lover's sleeping frame and noticed the comic way Jyuushirou was sleeping; sprawled across the futon on his back, limbs spread and the sheets covering only the waist down unveiling a rather appealing sight of the paler man's well toned torso and pelvic line to the Eighth captain. He caught himself licking his lips at the sight. That long pale body, sculpted chest and chiseled torso surged images through Kyouraku's mind, of that smaller build writhing underneath him, muscles tensing to his licks and nibbles, small gasps and moans and shivers when he delves his tongue into the other man's navel…

And at that moment did an idea pop into his head. He looked at his sake bottle, then to Jyuushirou, then back to his sake bottle, then back to Jyuushirou, and his lazy smile became a devious 100 watt grin.

Jyuushirou meanwhile had been having the most wonderful dream consisting of endless tables of scrumptious food and being surrounded by good company. Family, friends, colleagues, all jubilant and enjoying the festivities.

Just as Jyuushirou was starting a conversation between his mother, Kaien, and a large chappy bunny about political science he suddenly felt a warm sensation on his stomach directly in his navel. Thinking nothing of it he concentrated on what the chappy bunny had replied to Kaiens comment when suddenly an even hotter sensation touched the area, this time he could feel something squirming causing his body to tingle.

"Son, are you alright?" He heard his mother say.

"Ah, yes! I'm fine!" He replied with a laugh. "Sorry to interruaaahhh…" as soon as he let out the moan he slapped a hand over his mouth, catching the attention of all three around him. As soon as he was about to apologize another warm sensation filled his bellybutton, followed by the more warmer antagonizing feeling and he couldn't help but let out an exasperated moan as his felt a shiver up his spine.

The realization that the scene was all a dream began to sink in as his vision blurred and morphed, a bright light overcoming his senses along with the suspicious smell of sake.

_What…?_

Sleep heavy green eyes opened slowly, his conscious state slipping back into reality only to welcome the sight of his brown haired lovers larger frame dipped over his, sake in one hand, the other laid lazily on his chest and his face only inches from his navel. It only took seconds for Kyouraku to feel the confused stare and when he turned his mischievous gray eyes on sleepy yet surprised green ones his face lit up in a boyish grin.

"Mornin Handsome." He gave a wink, and before Jyuushirou could ask Kyouraku dipped his head down and covered the other mans bellybutton with his mouth, tongue swooping down and slurping the alcohol in one quick lap only to return to swirl teasingly with the skin.

"Kyo…aauhoouraku…what are you…oh…doing?"

Kyouraku finished with a kiss on the stomach and glanced up at the now cutely flushed face of his lover. "Body shots." He answered simply as if being asked what color the sky was.

Jyuushirou stuttered, "Wha…body shots? You're drinking this early? What time is it? I…aaah…s-stop that!" He attempted to swat the sake out Kyouraku's hand as he poured more sake into the other man's bellybutton. Kyouraku only feigned innocence. "What? I'm thirsty and you make the sake taste better, Jyuu-chan."

With an exasperated sigh Jyuushirou laid his head back to the pillow, knowing well that even if he protested his lover was only going to make it more erotic.

"You could have at least waited for me to wake up, Shun."

Kyouraku sauntered up Jyuushirou's body until they were nose to nose and hip to hip. Giving the man beneath him a small kiss he answered, "I always wait for you to wake up, Jyuu-chan. But this morning…" he paused for a second kiss, "…I thought I could try something new."

Jyuushirou stared up at him, and he couldn't keep fighting the smile that soon graced his features. "Well…as long as I can bathe after this, I mean my bellybutton is quite sticky and I reek of sake." That earned him a rich chuckle from Kyouraku who wrapped one arm around Jyuushirou's frame and began ghosting his fingers up and down his torso.

"After this? Silly Jyuu-chan, I never said I was finished." Those ghostly touches began to wonder and grope. With a hushed moan Jyuushirou captured Kyouraku's lips in a deep kiss.

Kyouraku hummed happily in his head. He should definitely add this to his morning rituals.

* * *

**A/N: Only took me around fifteen minutes! Wooh! I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Reviews please! :D**


End file.
